


Damn Carver Edlund

by TacitPermission



Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mash-up, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacitPermission/pseuds/TacitPermission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural Smashed into Leverage...it's a drabble there isn't a whole lot I can summarize without giving away the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Carver Edlund

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd. I have zero idea where this idea came from.

Alec was hip deep in a grave when his phone rang. Elliot, beside him, just grunted shifting another spadeful of dirt out the top of the hole but his pointed look said plainly 'Dammit Hardison! We're kinda busy here!' Alec spared an appreciative glance as he set his shovel down to retrieve his phone from graveside.  An open grave ought to give him the shakes but as long as he focused on other things he was okay. At the moment he was focused on the delicious view in front of him. Elliot had pulled his hair back and stripped to his t-shirt. A sheen of sweat shown even through the grave dirt smudged across his skin accenting the muscles in his arms as they worked.  A twiddly sound brought Alec's attention back to his phone. He stifled a sigh and sent Nate to voice-mail.

 

He'd just stashed the phone away when a shot gun blast rang out behind him. He ducked and turned in time to see Parker fire a second time, the rock salt rounds shattering the spirit for the moment. They weren't really that close to the casket yet! With a muttered 'fuck' Elliot was up out of the hole and reaching for a massive iron bar. Alec took that as his cue to hurry the hell up. He began shifting the soil with a new determination. Stupid fucking ghosts! This was not how it ever went in the books. The vengeful spirit wasn't supposed to materialize till they were busting into the casket not when they still had a foot of dirt left to dig!

 

From somewhere behind him Alec heard a yelp and he tried incredibly hard not to get out of the damn hole and rush to Parker's aide. Elliot was there and he could handle it but it still it put up Alec's hair. He reminded himself that the sooner he got to salting and burning this ghostly bitch the sooner the two people he loved would be safe. In the mean time they were watching his back. Alec heard Elliot grunt and then a thud some distance away.

 

“Duck!”

 

Alec didn't know if Parker was shouting at him or Elliot, but after working this many years with her he ducked instinctively. He was glad he did as he felt the scratch of phantom nails across his shoulder and the displacement of air as rock salt flew by his ear. And No, no, no way, that was so not on. The ghostly bitch was going down.  It only took a few more massive shovel fulls before he scraped wood. He hopped out and began breaking the wood in. Looking up he watched as Elliot swung his Iron bar through Matilda Castillo's ghost while Parker reloaded. She took a few more steps towards Alec grinning like a maniac. Alec was pretty sure that he didn't have gun kink and that it was just his adrenalin that made him admire the view. Dressed all in black, her blonde french braid flying every which way and her cheeks full of color, Parker was sexy as hell. He quickly revised his opinion on the topic though when she racked the gun one handed. He might not have a gun fetish but he definitely had a Parker+gun kink.  He was just beginning to feel his answering grin when Matilda in all her gory glory aimed her viscous claws at Parker's back.

 

Parker didn't even hesitate to drop to ground when he barked out his own “Down!” Alec lunged and put the iron spade of the shovel through the ghost's chest. By then Elliot had run back from where he'd been tossed. He was bleeding from a gash on his cheek and would have one heck of a nasty bruise on his forehead but he grabbed up the salt bag and dumped it into the grave. Parker was back on her feet brandishing her Winchester shotgun so Alec reached for the lighter fluid. Matilda Castillo was a screaming smoldering nothing in no time at all.

 

“Stupid ghost, tricks are for kids!” Parker spat at the blazing bones.

 

“Seriously Parker?!” Alec asked incredulously

 

“What? We never came up with a catchphrase.”

 

And it really wasn't that funny but the sudden release of all that adrenaline had Alec laughing hysterically. He laughed so hard that he had to hold onto the shovel for support his other hand clenching on Elliot's bicep. Elliot chuckled too but didn't seem all that amused and Parker just stared at both of them as though _they_ were the crazy ones.

 

They didn't  bother to fill in the grave, or even wait for the fire to die. They just limped towards Elliot's orange Challenger which Parker insisted they drive for these jobs because as she put is, a classic car is _cannon_. Alec made a mental note to not let her anywhere near the internet ever again, or Comic book stores or used book shops... Damn Carver Edlund and his freakishly accurate novels. 


End file.
